The Princess of France, a Student of Saotome Acad?
by Alice desu
Summary: This story is not related to the anime nor the manga i just made this up but I used some of uta pri's characters Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It was summer and I was in my mansion using the computer browsing through prestigious schools in Japan. "I want to go to Japan because my parents were Japanese" I said to myself. I called a maid who was my maid ever since I was small, "Yuki get me a glass of water which was distilled by my father's company" she nodded yes and went outside. I continued on browsing through the net and saw a school which fits perfectly for my skills. SaotomeAcademy… I want to enroll in this school! So classes start on June 5? I'll enroll now and I'll go there on June 3! I enrolled online, sent the application form for the principal to read it, I told him that he should not tell anyone that I'm the princess of France. I told my father and mother that I'll be going to Japan to study in SaotomeAcademy and learn how to be an idol. I just remembered that I should bring my violin and some other music sheets. I packed my things and Yuki knocked on the door, I said "Come in." and she entered and handed me the glass of water that I requested. She told me "Where are you going bocchan?""I'm going to Japan to learn how to be an idol" I said in reply. She nodded and left my room smiling.

June 3 arrived fast, I was at the airport, dressed like a normal civilian so that no one will notice that I'm the princess, I boarded the plane and sat at my respective seat. I slept the whole trip to Japan, the plane landed and I took my things, went down, waited for my ride to SaotomeAcademy. I saw the principal, he accompanied me to his car and we discussed how I was to live in SaotomeAcademy. He told me that I should keep a low profile and that everyone in that school has special talents. I told him that I really plan to have a low profile and I wanted to make new friends not because I'm the princess of France but because of who I am. The principal nodded and said that I should look at the window on my right. I looked to my right and I saw the Academy! It was so beautiful! I've never seen an Academy this big and beautiful in France. I was excited, when the car stopped I took my things and walked through the gate. The principal accompanied me to my room which I will be sharing with Shibuya Tomochika. The principal left me in front of the door, I knocked and the one who opened the door was a girl with long red hair and eyes that were purple. I said to her that I was her new roommate Tatsumi Rin, she smiled at me and said "Welcome Rin chan!" I said in reply "Thank you!" I smiled then she helped me carry my things. I asked her where will I sleep, she told me that I would sleep on the bed next to hers'. Then she told me that I should call her Tomo chan and not Shibuya san or Tomochika san, I nodded a yes. I asked her that what will happen tomorrow, she said that tomorrow's the opening ceremony for all students, I was pretty excited and that we both slept early.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gome! To those who have been waiting for the next chapter... well here it is! :) it's kinda short... sorry~ enjoy the next chapter after this... I hope I'll get back on that one ^_^ :D ENJOY MINNA~!**

* * *

Prologue

Ahh June 4! The day of the opening ceremony. Tomo chan told me that the opening ceremony is when the principal congratulates the students who passed the entrance exam and he wishes them luck. Well apparently it's my first time in a Japanese school. So good luck to me!

Story

Tomo chan was in the comfort room, fixing her hair and wearing the uniform and all that. So I was waiting, like a puppy waiting waiting for its master. Tomo chan went out, well finally! She was in there for 30 minutes! Then she showed me the uniform.

"Wow! It's really nice!" I told her admiring the uniform.

"Well, don't just stand there! Wear it, your highness." She said winking at me.

"H-how'd you know?!" I cried out to her.

"Well apparently the principal told me. He also said that he's sorry that he told me but I'm not gonna tell anyone! PROMISE!" she said to me happily.

Maybe she's too happy that she found out my secret.

"Okay, fine! But promise to never tell a soul?"

"Like I said, it's a secret." she replied to me.

I stared at the uniform to change the topic and then I started to wonder, what does it feel to wear this kind of uniform. She immediately noticed me and said "Well, wear it already! The opening ceremony is about to start."

"Oh, fine! Just wait."

So I went to the comfort room and finished in about 5 or 6 minutes. I walked out and Tomo chan looked at me in awe.

"Hey! We're going to be late!"

She noticed my screams so we went down and wow! This school's huge! So apparently she snappedher fingers in front of me because I was in awe.

"Ne, let's go there!" she said tugging and pointing.

So the principal congratulated blah blah blah and all that. So now we're practically finished.

"So what now?"

"Hmm… I know!" she said snapping her fingers.

"What?"

"Let's go to the canteen!"

"Hmm… I am getting hungry…"

"So come on!" she said smiling at me.

So she dragged me to the canteen. Wow, I feel like I never left Paris. I noticed that the line was really long.

"Tomo chan, can you be the one to line up for me? I'm kind of tired."

"Oh, okay! Wanna sit down? There is a seat over there."

"Thanks, I'll go there." I said to her walking away.

* * *

**So? What do you think? Please comment! :)) Sorry if I'm not that good, this uta pri fic is my very first fic... I'll post a series of thoughts that I thought about as a plot for my fanfics ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**lol~ late update again guys TT^TT gomene! anyways~ here's the continuation of chapter 2~**

* * *

So I walked towards the seat, well it wasn't easy because of the crowd. Finally I got out, I could hardly breathe. Well the good news is I'm out from the crowd and I can breathe but the bad news is someone is already seated on the chair. I walked towards him but I tripped. 'Oh no! I'm about to fall! Everyone is going to see me fall!' Those were the words that kept on going on my mind. Suddenly, I noticed that I wasn't moving and I don't feel the floor on my face, SO WHAT WAS GOING ON?! "Ugh!" I said trying to move my foot.

"Hey! Are you alright?" A voice… this voice… why is it so familiar? It's so familiar… it can't be! He can't be!

"SYO?! H-HOW?! W-WHEN?! W-…"

"Shuush! Follow me."

Well, you know what happened, I followed him and wanted an explanation. We've been childhood friends, well actually… he's the one who saved me…

I met him when me and my parents were walking in the streets of Japan, I don't remember which street but I got separated from my parents and I saw Syo well apparently he also got separated from his parents.

-Flashback-

"Hey!" A high-pitched voice shouted at me from behind.

"Hmm? Me?" I said to the boy running towards me. He's a bit taller than me.

"Yes you, can you help me find my parents?"

"I don't know, I also got separated from mine."

"So, let's go!"

So we were together walking through the street. Then I found a very cute black kitten, I really love animals just so you know.

"Oi, baka!"

"What? I'm no baka! Call me Rin chan if you want!" I shouted at him angrily and turned back to the kitten.

"Fine… Rin chan! Come on! Let's go! It's night already!"

"Hai hai ochibi kun!"

"N-NANI?! What ochibi kun? My name's Kurusu Shou!"

"Hai, ochibi kun." I smiled at him.

He blushed when I said that again.

"Okay Rin chan! Let's go!"

"And where will we go?"

"Oh yeah…! I forgot…"

"Sigh. Come on."

So I pulled him towards the bench for the bus passengers. Well it is night already and I bet no one is going to ride a bus anymore.

"Ochibi kun! …Eh? Where are y-?!"

Someone covered my mouth and dragged me somewhere.

"Ow!" I said bumping my head on something. I touched where I bumped my head, it was the bench! But how? When? Why?

"Eh? Syo kun?"

"Keep your voice down… Look!" He pointed towards two guys who wore masks.

"Who are they?"

"Maybe robbers… They have a sack…"

"R-ROBBERS?!" with that the robbers saw me… EH?! WHY ONLY ME?! And what's with the sack?

"Look what we have here…"

"A little girl… Bet she's worth a fortune…"

"Ne, kiddo… can ya sing?"

I dunno why but I nodded at him. Those two bastards. I'll pay them back.

"Can ya sing for us?"

"Or else…" he held out his fist at me.

"Or else what? You don't scare me!" I was about to strike him 'there' but he caught my leg and he held it tightly. Gah! It hurts!

"Don't be naïve kid."

"Yeah! Just come with us." He bluffed! He's probably bluffing…

"Get away from her!" It's Syo kun! 'Wow! I never thought that he'd be this brave! O_O what am I thinking?! I can't have a crush on him! Not at my age! I'm only six, and I think he's 7… o_o Wow! One year difference… Anyways… WHY WOULD I HAVE A CRUSH ON OCHIBI KUN?! Well, he sure is CUTE and all… What am I thinking?!' While thinking about how I have a crush on Syo kun… NO! I DON'T HAVE! –huff huff- Anyways… Syo kun stood in front of me and and AND! He kicked their freakin butts! He was amazing!

"You'll pay for this kid!" A robber said to Syo kun. Hmph! As if Syo kun's afraid of him.

"Just try me!" O_O O/O / KYAA! So manly~ =w=

and after that reaction, I blushed. Oh god! Why the hell did I blush?!

So after that he fell. 'Guess he's fatigued.' I smiled as I looked at his face. He suddenly moved forward and kissed me… 'Oh no, I think I've fallen for him!'

"Hey, are you alright?"

"O-of course BAKA! =_="" Don't worry about me! How 'bout you?"

"Rin chan's fine, so I'm fine." He said smiling at me.

"Sigh. Oh! I remember!" I took out my phone out of my pocket.

"Here~ I'll call my parents~"

"WHAAAAAT?! All this time you had your freakin phone?!"

"Gomene, Syo kun, I forgot, here…" I moved forward and kissed him on his forhead and said

"Arigato, Syo kun"

"O/O! O-oi! What the hell are you saying?! Just hurry up and call your parents!"

"Hai hai~!"

So there… I called my parents, they found us, they were relieved & happay and Syo kun's parents came & picked him up as well, they were very grateful that I didn't leave him alone and asked me what would I want for protecting or staying with him all this time. Well, I was embarrassed but I still said.

"For Syo kun to never forget me & always be my friend ^_^"

Well they said they'll never forget me and I believed them.

* * *

**okay, this time it's gonna take a very very long while before i make a continuation for this xDD :D anyways, try and read my other stories that i will try to post QAQ anyways~ bye minna~ :)**


End file.
